HPXRW
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Just random crap at six in the morning as I couldn't sleep the night before. M for a reason! If you dont like dont read. It's good...promise but please read and review! XD


**I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JKR. My first Harry Potter fic. Please R&R hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

It started innocently enough. It was semi natural. All boys wanked, you just… wanked together… And not always with your own hand. You would wank him and he would wank you. One night, about a month into your nightly wanking ritual, he took it farther and put your dick in his mouth. You didn't know what to do, you were stunned. That night he brought you to climax with his mouth. You couldn't bring yourself to put his dick in your mouth but you pumped him until he released into your hand. He didn't look at you again but pulled his pants up and rolled to the side. You went back to bed, disappointed he didn't want to look at you after that. You pulled up your pants and went back to your own bed. You pulled the curtains then looked at your hand still covered in his cum. Before you even knew what you were doing you had put your hand to mouth and licked all his sticky juices away. And it tasted damn good.

A week later he still hadn't looked at you. Avoiding all eye and physical contact. You got sick of him avoiding you and that night you crawled into his bed. You pulled the curtains closed and put up a silencing charm and one so no one could move the curtains around his bed. You pulled his pajama pants down and began to stroke his length. You heard him murmur something and shift a bit before he woke up completely. He looked down at you in confusion for a moment before he registered what was going on. You smiled at the look of shock on his face as you bent to kiss the head of his prick. You gave him a blowjob and when he finally came you swallowed it all. You really liked the way he tasted.

You had been doing these things for months. It went from nightly wanking to nightly blow-jobs, even doing 69's occasionally. Then to where you would hold your dicks together and jerk them at the same time. It was wonderful every time. After about three months after you gave him that first blow job you realized you were in love with him. With your best mate. And another three months after that, when people started to talk about him and Hermione getting together, you decided to tell him.

"Ron… I l-l… I like you… No I… more than like you…. I l…love…" God why was it so hard to say? You couldn't say it and you were only talking to yourself in the mirror. You closed your eyes took a few deeps breaths then without opening your eyes tried again. You didn't hear the door the bathroom open quietly, You didn't hear the object of your affection walk through the door to stand directly behind you.

"Ronald Weasley… I… I love you. I have for a while now… about six months…That time it wasn't so bad… … Ron I love you, I love you… I love you." On that last time you said I love you, you heard a chuckle behind you. You spun around and came face to face with you best friend. He smiled at you.  
"I get it, Harry, you love me. Geez you don't have to tell me twelve times in the same two seconds…" He smiled at you.

"Oh, fuck." You turned away from him burying your face in your hands. You sat against the wall and slid down slowly say oh fuck over and over. Now he knew and this is not how had planned on telling him in the least.

"Harry, Mate…" He pulled your hand away and entwined his fingers with yours on one hand, the other came up to cup your face, making you look him in the eye. "I love you, too."

"Ron…"

"I really do, Harry… For a lot longer than six months, a lot longer… … That day first year when you walked up to my family and asked my mother how to get to platform 9 ¾. Our eyes met for a brief moment and I fell in love with you. Then you sat with me on the train. At first I didn't realize you were the same person I had just fallen in love until I looked up and looked at you. I was gonna tell you right then how I felt… Then Hermione came in and I never got a chance to tell you… I decided it wasnt' worth running our newly formed friendship. I didn't even know you were Harry Potter until you told me your name, and showed me your scar…" He leaned forward to kiss thus said scar. "I buried my feelings for the longest time. And then we started… You know…" He said, his turning almost as red as his hair. "And all those feelings came back stronger than ever… I never thought you could love me back."  
"Oh, Ron. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Honestly, how would you have reacted?"

"On the train… I would have been ecstatic… But anytime later, until recently, I would have secretly been ecstatic and told you you were disgusting because liking boys is wrong… But I love you and I don't care if liking boys is wrong because I like you a lot and there's not a damn thing that's gonna stop me anymore."

He smiled at you then bent to kiss you for the first time in you weird little relationship. His lips brushing yours then pushing into your mouth and wrestling your tongue… It was the most amazing thing in the world. After a bit he pulled away and stood up, pulling you with him.

"We should leave the bathroom before someone else needs to come use it."

You smiled and let him pull you back out into the dorm room and over to his bed. He pulled the curtains and put up the usual charms you had up, before his mouth was on yours with more passion that before. It turned into a wild make out session. That night, for the first time, you fell asleep in his arms and it felt so right. It wasn't until about four months later it got to the point you actually had sex.

Lavender Brown had kissed Ron, your Ron, in front of God, Merlin, and everyone. You stormed up to the dorm and curled up on your bed and cried yourself to sleep. You woke up to Ron, hovering over you. He pushed your hair out of your face and bent to kiss you.

"Harry, Love, it might have meant something to her, but you're the only one who means anything to me. I love you, you know that. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you had to let her kiss you."

"I was stunned. I couldn't move and then I saw you run up here. I couldn't get her off me to come after you without having to use force and hurt her and I didn't want to hurt… I told her I already had someone I love and she huffed, threw a glare and 'Mione, and ran up to the girls dorm in anger… Then Hermione started on me about how I should have been nicer to Lavender, even if I didn't like her. Then she asked me if she was the person I loved… I told her no and she looked at me in shock then she ran off crying too. So if I turn up dead anytime soon it's because those two did me in."

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"No, sh. It's OK. They'll get over it eventually… And I'm sure Hermione still has feelings for Krum."

"I love you, Ron."

"And I love you." He kissed you pushed down into the mattress.


End file.
